Changes
by NCILexie
Summary: Sequel to my book Complications. Read Compcations and then read this ne. It takes off where Compliations left off. Please leave reviews. Don't worry there's more chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would be more episodes. This is a work of fiction. Please Review!

**Summary:** Sequel to Complications.

**Rating:** Rated T for some language.

**Last chapter of Complications:** (Just to recap)

(Titans living room Beast Boy's P.O.V)

I'm really nervous. Cyborg helped me rehearse for this moment and helped me buy the perfect ring for Raven.

"Ok, you can do this Gar! Ok, let's do this." I told myself. Cyborg smiled and I smiled too. I walked into the living room and saw Raven making a cup of tea. I walked over to her and smiled. She put the hot water into her cup and put the tea bag in too. 'My time to shine' I thought.

"Raven." I started.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She said.

"Rachel Roth…Will you marry me?" I said, on my knees, waiting for her response. She dropped her tea. Speechless she looked at the ring. She gripped the counters for support and nodded yes. I got off my knees and put the ring on her finger and she kissed me. The other Titans hooted and hollered and whistled. Raven had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gar, I love you!" Raven said.

"I love you too Rae!" I said.

Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

(Titans Living Room, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"What a glorious day! Where shall you get married friends?" Starfire screamed as she jumped with joy.

"I don't know Star," I began. I put the ring on Raven's finger and we sat on the couch, "What about here in the Tower. We could get a priest to get us married and we could honeymoon on a beach or something."

"That sounds nice. But when?" Raven asked me. She was looking at her ring. 'Wow, this is a beautiful ring. I never thought Gar and I would be married. But there's a first time for everything!' Raven thought.

"Well friends, we must shop for dresses and tuxedoes for this wedding. We must also get a priest……" Starfire said. She kept going on and on and on. At one point she got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing things down that we were going to need.

"Shall we get shopping?" Robin said. We all nodded. "Ok, Star, take Raven to go get dresses, call up Bumble Bee and ask her if she wants to attend the wedding. Tell her not to tell the others. They will be really jealous."

"Ok friend Robin. You can take Beast Boy and Cyborg to go get tuxedoes." Starfire said. She was still jumping up and down. She handed Robin a list and kept one for her own. On Robin's list it didn't have many items:

3xDress shoes

3x Tuxedoes

Bouquet of Flowers

Carnations for the best man to give to Raven

supplies for the Bachelor Party

Ring for Raven

Star's list on the other hand had a lot of items:

's dress

2. Bride's maids dresses (Bee and Jinx decided to come)

3. Veil

4. 3x High heel shoes

5. Garter

6. Ring for Gar

7. Make up (Raven absolutely hated the idea of make up)

for the Bachelorette party

With the lists in hand, they all went to their stores for wedding attire.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Shopping

Chapter 2: Wedding Shopping

(Dress shop, Raven's P.O.V)

"C'mon Rae, you have to like something here?" Bee said. Jinx was looking at a light pink sleek dress.

'Hmm,' She thought, 'should I go with pink or sky blue?'

"What do you think. Pink or sky blue?" Jinx asked.

"Blue," I said. I never really liked pink.

"Definitely blue," Bee said. Looking at the two options, "The pink one doesn't do you justice."

"I shall say blue. The pink one looks to plain for you." Starfire said. I guess in a way since her hair was pink, it did look plane.

"Blue it is," She replied, putting the disapproved dress back on the rack.

"Hmm, I don't know what to get." I said. Everyone looked at me and started pulling things off the racks and piling them on my arms. I swear I had 30 dresses in my arms when I finally reached the dressing room. There were various shades of pink and blues, whites and purples, you name it, and it was there. I disapproved of many of the dresses but found about 7 of them I had liked. There was a flowing Caribbean Blue. I liked the color. It had ripples all the way down the dress and a couple blue flowers attached to a very small train.

"I think I'm going to get this one." I said. I picked out a matching necklace but didn't get earrings because I had never gotten them pierced. I wasn't really into that stuff. Bee found a light yellow dress (go figure since she's dressed as a bee.) That went just above her knees. It had spaghetti straps and sequins on the top of the dress. The bottom half had a flowing silky texture that was layered all the way down the dress.

"Love the dress Bee," I said, "It's really, well, you." Bee giggled. We were waiting for Starfire to pick out her dress. Eventually, she found a short purple dress. It was silk. It was sort of plain, but knowing Starfire, she'd do something to it in order to make it look flashier. We all picked out shoes to go with our dresses, and some jewelry. I also bought some necessities for the wedding. I bought a really light blue veil. The blue was so light it looked like it was almost white. I found a lace garter that I would need also. Then there was another thing that I absolutely was against: make up.

"Friend Raven, please!!" Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah Raven, one day of putting on make up for your wedding day won't kill you." Bee added.

"Fine." I said. I was definitely not amused. Starfire practically ran to the make up section and bought a lot of make up.

"Star, you don't have to buy the whole make up section." I said. Everyone laughed.

"I haven't. I promise." Star replied. We bought make up and dresses and went to get something to eat.

Meanwhile……..

(Tuxedo Shop, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Hmm, which color?" I said, holding up two undershirts one blue and one red. "Which one goes best with this Tuxedo?" this time, holding up a jet black tuxedo and matching dress pants.

"I'd go with the blue," Cyborg said, "That's Ravens favorite color you know."

"Blue." Robin said. I put back the red undershirt and went to find all of the dress shoes. I was quickly joined by Robin and Cyborg. Cyborg was carrying a grey tuxedo with matching pants, and white undershirt. Robin came in next carrying a dark blue tuxedo with black pants. They all picked out dress shoes and got ties. Robin got a blue tie, Cyborg got a green tie, and Beast Boy got a purple tie. They all checked out and went to the floral shop.

(Floral Shop, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Hmm, I like these but I like those," I said pointing to purple roses or Black Eyed Susan's.

"I'd go with the roses," Cyborg said, picking out a blue carnation for Raven. Robin got a red one and bought a package of rose petals for Starfire. They bought all of there items and went to meet Raven, Bumble Bee, Starfire, and Jinx at the ring shop.

(Ring Shop, Raven's P.O.V)

"Hey Gar," I said wrapping my arms around him tightly and giving him a kiss on the lips, "Find everything you needed to get?"

"Everything except for a ring." Gar replied. I took Gar's hand and we walked into the ring shop.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah. We're looking for wedding rings." I said, grasping Gar's hand a little harder.

"Right this way." She said walking over to a big showcase filled with wedding bands and rings, "Here they are. I will be over here if you need me." Then she walked away from us and to another girl who had just walked in.

"So," I began, "What type of ring do you want Gar?"

"I like their golden rings." He said, pointing to a golden ring with small diamonds going around it. "Do you like them Rae?"

"I do. They make your eyes sparkle Gar." I said. Looking at the rings and then his eyes which were sparkling like Emeralds.

"Miss. I think we found what we were looking for." Gar said to the clerk who rushed to us. Gar pointed to the rings. We told the clerk our finger sizes and she put the rings delicately in a velvet box. We paid for the rings and left the store. We piled into the T-car and left. We dropped of Bumble Bee at the Titans East tower. Being careful to make sure that the other Titans East members didn't see us and made a hasty retreat.

"So Rae, did you get a dress?" Gar asked.

"Yes why?" I returned the question.

"Cool. Can I see it?" He asked again.

"No," Starfire butted in, "You must wait for your wedding day before any of you can see her dress." They all went quiet. It was quiet until we got back to the Tower.


	3. Chapter 3: Parties and a Big Confession

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy

Chapter 3: Parties

* * *

(Bachelorette Party, Ravens P.O.V)

"Ok Jinx and Bumble Bee are on there way." I said, letting Starfire know. We were getting ready for the Bachelorette Party.

"Shall I get the food of junkiness out and ready?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, and I'll go get the karaoke machine and mikes and all of the cd's." I said, running to my room and grabbing everything I need and carefully making my way back to the living room. When I got back, Starfire had managed to get all of the food and drinks out, hang up streamers, and let balloons go all over the living room. I have to admit, the 'party room' looked very festive. Just after I got the karaoke attire set up Jinx and Bumble Bee knocked on the door.

"I shall get the door!" Starfire said, practically squealing and jumping like a 5 year old to the door. She flung the door open and they all ran over to greet me. Bumble Bee had congratulation balloons and a couple gifts. Jinx had a big pink cake and set it on the counter tops.

"Congrats Raven!!" Bee said, hugging me. She handed me her gifts and I put them on the table.

"Congrats! I didn't get you a gift, but I baked you a cake!" Jinx said, pointing to the big, bad pink cake.

"Thanks," I said, "It must have taken you forever to make this wonderful cake. If it tastes like it looks, it's going to be a very good cake.

We all ate junk food, the cake, and had Coke and Pepsi. (A.N I don't own those either) Finally we finished off the snacks and we cranked up the karaoke machine. Starfire was the first to sing. She was singing I Will Survive.

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
_

When Starfire was done with her song everyone was cheering for her. Then after that everyone was cheering my name. So I went up to our makeshift stage A.K.A, our coffee table, I picked out Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
Oh no not me!_

I really got into the song and was dancing on the coffee table. Everyone was shouting my name. I have to admit, I love this party. We kept singing songs. I'm surprised Jinx could sing. I've never thought that she could sing for that fact. But we had a good time.

Meanwhile……

* * *

(Bachelor Party, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Ok dude, let's have some standup comedy!" I said, taking the mike and I stood on a bench, "So, A blonde goes into a nearby store and asks a clerk if she can buy the TV in the corner. The clerk looks at her and says that he doesn't serve blondes, so she goes back home and dyes her hair black. The next day she returns to the store and asks the same thing, and again, the clerk said he doesn't serve blondes. Frustrated, the blonde goes home and dyes her hair yet again, to a shade of red. Sure that a clerk would sell her the TV this time, she returns and asks a different clerk this time. To her astonishment, this clerk also says that she doesn't serve blondes. The blonde asks the clerk, "How in the world do you know I am a blonde?" The clerk looks at her disgustedly and says," That's not a TV -- it's a microwave!"(AN,I don't have anything against blondes) Everyone was laughing like hell. Geez time flies. 'I'm getting married tomorrow' I thought.

"Me next B.B!" Cyborg said, "You know you're a redneck when:

Your wife can climb a tree faster than your cat

You consider a six pack and a bug zapper fine entertainment

When your front porch caved in, it killed more than three dogs

You think the movie 'Old Yeller' Is about your brother's tooth

If you fish in your pool, you can catch something

You thought that ER was ET's cousin

You refer to your dog as a dishwasher

You search your monitor for the knobs that change the T.V channel

Your favorite fruit is chicken

You think Possum is the other white meat." By the time Cyborg was done. Everyone was on the floor laughing.

"Oh, man that was soooo funny!!! Ahhhhh! And true!!!" I said, still laughing on the floor. It took about 5 minutes for everyone to stop laughing. We ate junk food, played Stank-ball, and partied all night long. We started getting bored so we spied on the girls. Cyborg had this very little camera that he attached to me. I turned into a fly and slipped under the door. Everyone was huddled around Cyborg, who had a screen built into his arm. The girls were singing and laughing. Raven was singing. She was singing Save Me from Myself by Christina Aguilera.

"Wow, she's good," Robin said.

'She's not good, she's amazing! I wonder why she didn't tell us she could sing?' I thought. I couldn't help myself but I turned human and asked, "Rae you didn't tell me you could sing?" Everyone gasped. No one knew that I was in the room. Raven dropped the mike, speechless.

"When did you get in here? How?" Raven said, dumbfounded.

"When you first started the song," I said, trying to smile. I knew she was angry because I spied on her party.

"How?" She asked again, more anger was in her voice this time.

"I turned into a fly. But I'm not alone it was the guys idea! They have this really small camera attached to me and there out in the hall!!!!" Crap, I ratted them out. I walked over to the door and opened it. There they were, standing out in the hall. They all ran, but Raven had a different idea. She picked them up with her powers and threw them into the room and locked the door.

"What were you guys thinking?!" Raven screeched, "This is a bachelorette party!! Girls only! Now get out!!!!" She flung everyone out the door, except Beast Boy, "Gar, why?"

"I don't know. It was the guys idea and we were bored. But why didn't you tell us that you could sing?" I protested. Raven shuddered.

"It brings back memories about Azarath and my singing." Raven said in a hushed tone. Only I could hear what she said, "This story was to gruesome to tell you, but you deserve to know what happened. Follow me." Raven started to walk out of the room. Everyone was staring at her because they didn't know what happened. I just shrugged my shoulders at them and followed Raven. We ended up in the roof.

Raven was facing the ocean. Her back was facing me. She looked disturbed by something.

"What is it Raven?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"When I was little, no one would play with me because I'm part demon. So I took up singing. I was pretty good, so I started singing for audiences. They thought that I was good. I was like a famous person. I lived on the streets because my mom died when I was little." Raven began, she winced at her last words, "People started wanting me to do more shows. So I did. One other time I refused to do another show. I was walking around when someone was stalking me. I just kept walking and walking. I was only 12. This guy came up from behind me and pinned me against a street wall and said 'Me and my friends are disappointed that you won't do a show.' He smiled and held me tighter, 'I have a proposal for you,' He pushed me up against the wall even harder, 'You sing for me and my friends or else.' I gulped and said 'No, I'm done singing!' The guy was not happy." Raven started crying. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I hugged her. "He wasn't happy. 'hey guys! She's not gonna sing, you know what to do.' He dropped me and I fell to the floor. He took out rope and tied my hands together. His friends started pushing me around, I fell to the floor. This one guy with creepy eyes and black hair picked me up by my leotard front and he forced his lips on mine and started kissing me. I didn't want to know what was going to happen next so I kicked him and tried to run away. I ran and ran but someone got behind me and tackled me to the ground. He started kissing my neck and he ripped my clothing. He started feeling my body and he raped me. They all did. That's why I didn't want anyone to know I could sing but when I sang with Bee and Star and jinx I knew they wouldn't do the repulsive things to me that the guys did that one night." Raven began to sob and I held her tighter, "After they were done, they just left me to die. I finally got my hands untied and I tried standing up. I fell over but caught myself next to a wall. Thankfully I had my powers and I healed myself. I didn't use my powers to get them away because they'd think I was… different. I couldn't heal my heart. It was emotionally scarred for life and it still is."

"Rae, why didn't you tell me?" I said. She cried harder.

"It's…hard to… to tell thi…. this story to peo…ple. It hurts." She replied, still holding me. I was still holding her.

"Oh, Rae, it's ok. You should have told me. I'll help you through it." We started to walk back into the tower, hand in hand. Raven stopped crying and we went back to our parties to announce that they were over. It was 12:30 in the morning when everyone finally left. We all watched T.V until everyone started leaving one by one. Raven and I were the only ones left.

"Gar, can I ask you something?" Raven said, holding my hand in front of her room.

"Sure Rae," I said looking in her eyes.

"Will you sleep in my room tonight? That story I told you will probably give me nightmares. It actually has before." She said looking down.

"Sure, anything for my bride." I said as we walked into Raven's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

~Please Read and Review!!!! Thanks for reading!~

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

(Titan's Island shore, Regular P.O.V)

"Raven, wake up, it is the day of your wedding! You must get into your dress so I can help you with you make up!" Starfire screeched, knocking on Raven's door ferociously.

"I'm up Star I'm up!" Raven said, groaning. She kicked off her bed sheets and almost forgot that Gar was there.

"Friend Raven, do you know where Beast Boy is? He is not in his room." Starfire asked. Raven looked over her shoulder to Beast Boy who was putting on his clothes.

"Just tell her I'm here." Gar said putting on his shorts.

"Star he's in here," Raven said quickly, putting on a nightgown. Beast Boy was putting on the rest of his clothes as they walked to the door. Raven opened the door and Gar went to his room to pre-pair for his and Raven's wedding day. Star came into Raven's room along with Bumble Bee and Jinx with their dresses in hand and other wedding attire. Starfire also had a bunch of make up. Raven went to her closet and took out her wedding dress which looked just like it did when she first bought it. She brushed her hair and put on her Caribbean blue dress. Starfire was already in her dress when Raven went over to her so she could get her make up done. When Raven was done with her make up Jinx, Bee, and Starfire did their make up.

Meanwhile…….

"Beast Boy, you ready?" Robin asked, knocking on his door.

"Just a minute!" Beast Boy said. He couldn't get his tie knotted. He opened his door and went looking for Cyborg. He found him in his room, "Hey, Cy, you know how to tie a tie? I can't get it!!"

"Yeah, come here, I'll tie it," He said taking Beast Boy's tie, tying it loosely and putting it back around Beast Boy's neck, "Ready for your big day?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "I'm kind of nervous but, excited. Raven and I decided that we were going to a fancy hotel in Jump City."

"Ok guys, it's time!" Robin said. We all walked out to the tower. Melvin, Tommy, and Teether were there for the wedding. Melvin was the flower girl, who had a basket on her arm, Teether in her hand and was going to throw flowers with her only free hand. Tommy was the ring bearer. Cyborg was going to be the one to walk Raven down the isle because he thought of her as a sister. Robin was going to be in the pews with Aqua lad and Speedy. They weren't invited to the Bachelor party of fear that they would try to trash the tower because Raven was getting married. (They both had big crushes on Raven) They hired a priest and got a cd of the wedding march to put in a boom box instead of a pianist. They were right outside the Titans Tower front doors so Raven could enter through them. Everyone assumed their positions and the Wedding March began. Teether and Melvin were first to enter. Melvin was walking down the isle in a floral dress, throwing rose petals everywhere, followed by Raven and Cyborg. Raven was wearing her Caribbean blue dress and Cyborg was wearing his tuxedo. They slowly made their way up the isle, followed by Starfire and Tommy. Tommy had a red pillow with two rings on it in one hand, and was holding Starfire's dress in the other. Cyborg stepped away from Raven. She walked up to Gar. Cyborg was followed by Starfire. Tommy went up with Raven and Gar, waiting for his cue to give them the rings.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.  
Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The priest said.

"Her friends are gathered here today." Cyborg said.

"Do you Garfield take Raven to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will." Beast Boy said. Taking Raven's hand and staring in her eyes.

"Do you Raven take Garfield to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Raven.

"I will." Raven said staring deeply into Gar's eyes.

"Garfield, in placing this ring on Raven's finger, repeat after me: Raven, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed: The priest said to Gar.

"Raven, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Gar repeated, putting the ring on Raven's finger.

"Raven, in placing this ring on Garfield finger, repeat after me: Garfield, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." The priest said to Raven.

"Garfield, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Raven said, putting the ring on Gar's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Gar lifted up Raven's veil and kissed gently on the lips. Robin had a camera and took pictures. Starfire awed and cooed. Cyborg cried. Jinx and Bumble Bee also cried a little. But Speedy and Aqua Lad just pouted. Everyone clapped as Raven and Gar walked down the isle hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Honeymoon

Please Read and Review! Give me comments I love them. I know I didn't do a reception party scene. It would take to long. ANYWAY! Here's where we left off.

Chapter 5: Honeymoon

(Parliament Hotel , Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"So, what do you want to do?" Raven said. We were at the Parliament Hotel in down town Jump City. They had everything in the honeymoon sweet. They had a balcony that overlooked Jump City and their own private pool and spa in their suite.

"Want to go skinny dipping?" I said out of the blue. Raven nodded.

"In the pool or the hot tub?" Raven said. We were taking off our clothes as we walked over to the pool/spa.

"How about the pool," I said. Raven nodded as we jumped into the pool. Raven was in the shallow end when I went off the diving board. I did a cannon ball. Raven laughed. I swam over to her and cuddled up next to her.

"So, watcha wanna do?" I asked her tickling her side.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." She said sinisterly. She started kissing me. She had her hands wrapped around me. I had one hand around her waist and one on her bare back. We started swimming around. I turned into a dolphin and she rode on my back. When she got off me I splashed her. She laughed and tackled me when I morphed into human form. We laughed and we kept swimming in the pool. About 30 minutes later I picked Raven up and I carried her out of the pool. We dried off and went to sleep in our bed.

Raven and I had a really fun honeymoon. We played games, swam, kissed, and had some 'fun'. It seemed to go by quickly but we made the best of it. Raven loved the hot tub. We did a lot of making out in the hot tub. We found out that the bed was heated, it vibrated, and it rotated. Me and Raven had a lot of fun on that bed. Also in the pool and hot tub. Raven liked the complimentary tea and I liked the waffles and pancakes. Raven and I decided that when we got back to the Tower we would have 'Fun nights'. (If you know what I mean) But that would have to wait until we got back there. The 2nd night we were at the hotel we had some 'fun' in the hot tub. Raven really enjoyed that. I carried her out of the hot tub and we carried on in the bedroom. That pretty much happened every night until we had to leave.

I know this chapter is short. But I really want to focus on the next chapter. Keep reading, it's gonna get interesting!

~bbandraven4ever~


	6. Chapter 6 Day of Disturbance

Read and Review Please. This chapter is going to have a twist to it. Hope you like it!

Chapter 6: Day of Disturbance

* * *

(Titan's Tower, Raven's P.O.V)

It was a normal day. I got up, talked to Gar, drank my tea, read my book, until the sirens went of signaling trouble.

"Titans, let's go! It's Slade!" Robin said.

"Yeah, Slade. Wahoo." I said, not amused that we had to go get Slade today.

By the time we got there, Slade was waiting for us. Slade was standing on the top of a skyscraper. Gar turned into a pterodactyl and rammed into Slade, knocking him off the building. Before he hit the ground he teleported onto the ground, on his feet. I was shocked. Everyone was shocked. Slade threw a flaming piece of metal at me, I used my powers to push it aside and I threw a car at him. He dodged it with no problem and threw a car back at me. I teleported behind him and hit him with a pole. He fell over and landed on his side. Robin hit him with a baterang (?? I don't know)and Slade dodged it. He teleported behind me and grabbed me in a headlock. He took out a knife and cut my arm.

"OWWW!!!" I screamed. I couldn't move. He tightened his grip. Gar came charging at him from behind but teleported away with me away from everyone.

Next I knew I was in a forest. Slade was still holding onto me. He grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground. I went skidding onto the ground and I hit a tree. My arm was all cut up and my head was injured too.

"How do you like being so defenseless Raven?" Slade said. He started chucking stones at me. I got up and I started to run. I ran and ran. I kept running but I tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. I fell to the ground and tried to huddle against the tree. Slade caught up with me and kicked me in the side.

"Uhh!!!" I huffed. He knocked the breath right out of me and I cried in pain. Slade chuckled. I was lying on the ground. Arms and legs splayed out. I couldn't move. Slade jumped onto my right arm and broke it.

"AAHH!!! OWW!!!" I screamed in pain. I cried because the pain was so great. I held my arm and kept crying. Slade picked me up by my arms, lifted me off the ground and pinned me to a tree.

"I hope you like pain Raven," Slade said. His hand was turning to fire and he pressed it to my arms, legs, chest, and sides. It burned my skin.

"STOP!!!" I said. Crying my eyes out. He dropped me and I landed against the tree. He started to walk away, went a few feet, and stopped. He took out a big box of carpenter staples. He threw them at me by the fistfuls and I couldn't dodge them. I couldn't shield myself because I couldn't move my arms without them killing me. The carpenter staples found their mark, me. The staples got imbedded into my skin.

"AHHH!!" I screamed in pain. I tried pulling them out of my skin but they wouldn't come out. I was bleeding everywhere. My arms, legs, hands, sides, and chest. I thought he was done. I wished he would just leave me to die. But he had different ideas. He took out a gun and shot me in the knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! STOP SLADE!!!!!! Please!!!!!" I bellowed at him. He crowded me and I huddled up against the tree. He picked me up by my leotard and put me to eye level. I couldn't move at all. My limp body in his hands. He threw me to the ground and left. I was left in a heap. I tried to get out my communicator. I ended up hitting the emergency button and I collapsed completely on the ground.

"Help, me please!" I yelled as loud as I could, "I'm in the forest."

Gar was startled to see me on the communicator. He could only nod. I blacked out. The communicator rolled out of my hands.

* * *

(Titans Tower, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Cyborg, Robin, Starfire!!!!!!" I screamed over the intercom. Within 30 seconds everyone was in the living room, "Raven, Slade took her to the forest. We have to save her!"

"Beast Boy. Does she have her communicator?" Cyborg asked me. I nodded, "Good, I can track her last call. We'll find her this way. It seems to be that she is in the forest. About 10 minutes if we fly."

I turned into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg, Starfire took Robin's arms and flew behind me. Cyborg steered me to Raven's direction. About 15 minutes later I saw Raven's lifeless body on the forest floor. I dropped to the ground and ran over to her. Her heart was still beating but she was very beaten up.

"Raven. Raven? You there? Please talk to me!?" I said, shaking her body.

"OWWWWW!!!!!!" She screamed.

"What is it??" I asked her, looking into her tearful eyes.

"Everything!" She screamed, "Slade. He burnt my arms, legs, hands, sides, and my chest. He plunged these carpenter nails into me. Both my arms are cut. One arms broken. He hit me with stones and broke some of my ribs. Please help." She pleaded. She was crying now. I tried to pick her up as gently as I could. She screamed. I told her everything was going to be alright. I put her in Cyborg's arms and morphed back into a pterodactyl and picked Cyborg up and flew back to the tower. A very concerned Robin and Starfire followed us back to Titans Tower.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving a Sorceress

Please read and review. I love the comments. Ok, let's find out what happens to Raven shall we?

* * *

Chapter 7: Saving a Sorceress

(Medical Bay, Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"Raven, con you hear me?" I asked nervously.

"Gar," She replied. She was very weak and injured.

"What exactly happened?" I asked softly. Raven shuddered at the memories, "We need to know so we know what to do with your wounds."

"Yeah, Rae, It looks like you're really badly injured." Cyborg said, looking up and down Raven's petite broken body.

"Ok," Raven said, "When he first got a hold of me, before he teleported, he took out a knife and put a gash in my arm."

Everyone shuddered.

"Then he teleported to the forest, where you guys found me. He took me by the arm and threw me to the ground, I skidded on the ground, cut my arm, and hit my head on a tree. He asked me if I liked being defenseless. He started to throw stones at me so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and he chased me. I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I went up against the tree. Slade caught up with me and kicked me in the side. After that I was sprawled out on the floor of the forest. Then Slade jumped on my right arm and broke it, by this time I felt like I had been hit by a truck, and survived. I wished he was done but sadly he wasn't. He picked me up by my arms and pinned me up against a tree, and said 'I hope you like pain Raven'. You know that power that makes fire right?" Everyone nodded, "He used it to burn my arms, legs, chest, sides, and hands. I screamed for him to stop so he dropped me to the ground and I landed with a thud. By now Slade was walking away, but sadly he wasn't finished. He turned around and threw theses carpenter staples, they stuck into my skin. I tried to get them out but it just made them bleed more. I wished he'd just leave me to die, but he had other plans. He pulled out a gun and shot me in the knee! I screamed and he walked over to me. I huddled against the tree. He picked my up by the front of what was left of my leotard and lifted me off the ground. I couldn't move or fight, so I just let him pick me up. He huffed and dropped me on the ground and left. That's when I called you guys." She finally finished. Every one was shocked that she went through that much.

"Wow, Rae!" Cyborg said, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, all I know is it was to hurt me, and he did a pretty good job at that." Raven said.

"Well, in order to have you heal properly, we're going to have to get you an x-ray. I'll get the machine running. Hit this, put it there." Cyborg began, "Ok Everyone step out! I need to get some x-rays. I'll get one of your whole body, so we can see the damage."

Everyone stepped out of the medical bay. We stepped behind the glass so we could watch the x-rays being taken. It took about 3 minutes for the x-rays to be developed. We went back into the room and saw how battered Raven's body was.

"Ok, it seems to me that you have a broken arm, some cracked ribs, and wait, you have an old fracture in your foot. Looks like it's about 5 years old. You also have a crack in your pelvis. Plus a crack in your skull. When did this all happen?" Cyborg asked. I knew what they were from. That story, she never told me that they had cracked her skull, or broke her foot. Maybe it was to painful for her to tell me.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell it." Raven said as she told her childhood dream that turned into a nightmare.

"Wow Rae, why didn't you tell us? Don't these injuries hurt?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to worry about them. I was to young to heal fractures and cracks when I was 12. So these never healed. I just bear the pain." Raven said. She was silently crying.

"Rae, you can tell us anything, but we need to fix these cuts and bones." Cyborg said, pulling out a lot of medical supplies. He stitched up Raven's arm, cleaned her wounds, and re-aligned her ribs and arm. He put Raven's arm in a cast and fixed her foot. He got her a walking cast for it so she could be mobile. She couldn't fight crime so they asked Bumble Bee to take care of Raven and help out around the tower and they asked Jinx to help defend the city. They both were shocked to see Raven like this. I think everyone was shocked. The siren went off around 4pm, it was cinderblock. Jinx easily took him down. We handed him over to the cops and went back to the tower.

"Hey Rae, how are you?" I said, taking Raven's hand that wasn't in a cast.

"I hurt, but I'm better. These should heal within a week because I can heal myself. The pain is already decreasing." Raven said walking with me down the hallway. By the time we ate supper it was about 8pm, Raven was really tired so she went to bed.

"Gar, will you cuddle with me tonight? I'm afraid that Slade's going to come back." Raven asked me, she shuddered at the thought.

"Of course." I said, we walked into her room. Raven sat on her bed and took off her walking cast. She crawled into bed and I cuddled next to her.

The next day was boring. Raven's foot healed completely because she could heal it. She could now walk around without a walking cast but still needed the cast on her arm. Raven and I just talked most of the day. No one needed help I guess. Raven went up to the roof to meditate. So I just sat down and played video games with Cyborg.

* * *

(Roof, Raven's P.O.V)

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I chanted. I was done meditating so I got up and looked at the water beneath her. About 100 feet away. (I don't know how tall the tower is) I looked at my arm. Wishing it didn't hurt. I didn't want to tell all of the Titans about what happened to me when I was 12. I wished I could forget it. I wish it would all go away. I wondered what would happen to Gar if I died, or what everyone would do if I died. I was tired of my pain, those memories haunting me for the rest of my life. I walked to the edge and looked down. I wanted it all to go away. I heard a door behind me open and close. I was just about to jump when I heard him.

"Raven, don't!!" Gar screamed. I turned around to see him crying. I just backed up and fell. I watched as Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and went after me. He beat me to the water and picked me up by my cloak. He swooped up and dropped me on the roof. He turned into his human form and walked over to me. I was on the floor, sitting with my head down.

"What were you thinking!?" Gar yelled, "You could've killed yourself. Why were you trying to do that Rae?"

I looked up, tears in my eyes, "I hurt Gar, emotionally and physically! I hurt, I'm tired of hurting. My memories haunt me. I just wanted it to go away." Gar came up to me and picked me up by my good hand. He hugged me. It hurt but I didn't care. I hugged him back, "I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear, "I just want it to stop."

"I can't make it stop, but I can help. Want to go to bed?" Gar asked me. I nodded. We walked to my room and Gar put me on my bed and cuddled up next to me. I wished that he didn't see me try to jump. I just wished that it will all go away. But gar can help. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you think.

-bbandraven4ever-


	8. Chapter 8: Mending a Broken Soul

Thanks to everyone who's reading my books. Please comment. On with the story!!

Chapter 8: Mending a Broken Soul

(Titans Tower, Raven P.O.V)

"Gar, wake up it's 10 in the morning," I said going to my closet and took a leotard off one of the hooks and put it on. Gar was starting to wake up and found his uniform and put it back on. I grabbed my cloak and clasped the hook on it. Gar took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded, remembering what happened last night, when I tried to end my pain and suffering. Also remembering what happened with me and Slade a while back.

"Gar, can you promise me something?" I asked, looking to the floor.

"Anything Rae, you know I'm here for you." Gar said taking my other hand and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Please don't tell anyone about what happened last night, they'll put me in an insane asylum." I said.

"Of course, can you promise me something?" Gar asked in return. I nodded, "Please don't do that again. You really scared me. You're more than just a friend to me, you're my wife now! I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much." All I could do was nod. I never saw Gar so serious in my life. I didn't think he could be serious. But I was too caught up in the moment to care. We stood there for about two minutes until we heard a knock on the door.

"C'mon love birds is past 10 and I bet you're both hungry." Cyborg said to us as we walked to the door. I opened it and saw that Cyborg was walking down the hallway towards the living room. We followed behind him hand in hand. We smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. As we entered we saw Robin and Starfire on the couch watching some action movie. Cyborg went to the kitchen and got something to eat and sat down at the table. I got my herbal tea and made some toast. Gar got his tofu eggs and sat down beside me at the table. We ate our 'brunch' and watched the rest of the movie.

After it was over we just hung out. Gar went and played Robin, Cyborg called to play winner, Starfire cheered them on and I was left alone like always. No one noticed me slip out the door and I walked into my room. I went over to my dresser and looked at the dagger I had in one of my drawers. I had used it a long time ago to cut my wrists when I was very unhappy. I cleaned it off and cut my wrists again, letting the blood ooze onto my carpet. I watched as the cuts on my hand started healing themselves. I felt a little better so I cleaned it once more and put it back into its drawer. I laid on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I took out my book and started reading it. I was deep in the book when the alarm went off. I quickly put it down and ran to the living room. Everyone looked to the screen in horror. It was Slade, and he was back and ready to kill. We all took off without a word. Starfire picked Robin up and carried him over to the crime scene, Gar picked up Cyborg by his shoulders and went after Starfire. I, again, alone, followed silently behind. I shuddered at the thought of what Slade did to me the last time we saw him, me helplessly on the ground and him laughing. I shuddered again. By the time I woke up out of my trance we were at the pizza place in downtown Jump City. People were running in terror as we came to see Slade standing on the roof of an SUV. Throwing things at running onlookers.

"Titans, GO!!" Robin yelled as he threw a bat-a-rang (Bat-a-rang?? Not quite sure) catching Slade off guard. He fell to the ground as Gar morphed into a T-rex and pushed the SUV on top of him. Robin threw another Bat-a-rang and the car exploded on top of Slade who surprisingly survived. He got up, a little shaken. I threw a nearby car at him and he fell into a wall. He got up and charged right at me, knocking me to the ground. It scraped my arm but it healed quickly. I tried to get out of his grip but it didn't work very well. I teleported out of his vice grip and appeared behind his back. I kicked him in the back and watched him hit a nearby car. He winced in pain. Starfire threw star bolts at him and they hit their target dead on. Slade got up and threw a hari at me. (Light weight small ninja needle. Ran out of things to throw.) He must have gotten it at the black market because you can't get them in this country. It hit me right in the stomach and I doubled over and fell to the floor grasping the small needle that was imbedded in my skin. Slade was about to grab my shoulder when he was hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon which knocked him into a wall. Gar ran over to me and carried me a couple of blocks away.

"Rae, are you ok?" He asked looking down at the hari in my stomach.

"I'm not sure. I have to get this out of me. Can you pull it out? It really hurts!" I asked him. He looked at me in a worried expression.

"Rae, you'll bleed to death!" He screeched.

"No I won't, I'll heal myself. Now take it out of my stomach before it hurts me more." I said looking deep in his eyes. He nodded and pulled the hari out of my skin. I cried in pain.

"Owwwww!" I screamed, it was about 5 inches into me and it hurt a lot coming out. As soon as it was out of my stomach I put my hand over the wound and healed it. As soon as I was done Gar helped me up as we ran to the others and helped with Slade.

"EEKK!!" Starfire screamed as she flew against the asphalt. Robin came crashing into Slade and hit him upside the head with his bow staff. Slade pushed him backwards and he hit the ground.

'Think Raven, what did Malchior teach you!' I thought to myself. I remembered the ancient sleeping spell he had taught me. I flew 7 feet above ground out of Slade's reach and chanted

"Azarath Metrin Zaranth Anthith!" ( this isn't Raven's regular spell, I just made it up)I threw my hands up and I hit Slade with the ancient curse. He fell asleep right on the pavement. I lowered myself to the ground and everyone looked at me in surprise. My power was drained and I collapsed on the pavement. Everyone gathered around me and Gar helped me up.

"Dude! Where did you learn that?" He screamed in amazement. Robin went over to Slade and hand cuffed him.

"Malchior taught me that. It's a sleeping spell that lasts for about 2 days. He he, we tried it out on you and you slept like a big baby." I said to him. He was shocked but started to laugh. We all took Slade to the police office and were stunned at what they said.

"He's an endangerment to every officer and everyone around here. We can't book him because he's too violent. We're going to hang him because there is no place for him to go." The officer said. We took him out to the prison and they got him ready for his hanging. He was still asleep when they put the Neuse around his neck. They didn't bother to let him wake up but they hung him a.s.a.p. We were all glad that we didn't have to worry about him anymore and we flew back to the tower for some much needed rest.

"I'm going to bed y'all!" Cyborg announced.

"I also need to 'hit this hay'" Starfire said as she walked out of the room. Robin, Gar, and I got a movie out and started watching it. Robin was lying down at the end of the couch and I was at the other end of the couch with Gar's head resting on my chest. I hugged him and rested my hands on his chest. We sat there the whole entire movie. We didn't notice Robin getting up until we heard the door open and close during the movie.

"Hey Rae," Gar said looking at me, moving his eyebrow up and down.

"What are you thinking?" I said. Looking kind of worried. Gar just sat up and looked at me. He leaned closer and kissed me. He ran his arm up and down my back and I leaned into the kiss to make it more passionate. I help my arms on his neck and he kept sliding his hand on my back. He pushed me onto the couch and was on top of me. He smiled and I slid out from underneath him and landed on the floor. I quickly got up but Gar pounced on top of me and bit my lip playfully. I giggled and slid out from underneath him and we ran to my room.


	9. Chp 9:Unexpected Visit, Deadly Secret

Sorry for the wait for chapter 8. I hoped you liked it. Here's chapter 9. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visit, Deadly Secret

(Titans Tower, Raven's P.O.V)

"That was fun last night." Gar said as he kissed me on the forehead. I lightly smacked him on the chest and got dressed. He did the same and we walked into the living room.

Everyone was waiting for breakfast. Gar and I sat down. I was in between Gar and Starfire. On the other side of Gar was Robin.

"Good morning friends! What a glorious day is it not?" Starfire said, throwing her hands into the air. We all smiled and saw Cyborg with a big stack of pancakes, mounds of eggs, bacon, and a special plate for Gar. I took one pancake, some eggs, and one piece of bacon. Everyone was eating like they hadn't eaten in a week. I took my time. When breakfast was over, we all sat on the couch and watched T.V lazily. About 10 minutes in we got a call from the Teen Titans East.

"Heyy, Bee, what's up?" Cyborg said.

"Umm there's someone here who needs to talk to y'all." Bee replied.

"Sí, la mujer se parece a Raven!" Mays y Menos said in sync.

"They said that she looks like Raven." Bee translated. Everyone looked to me. I was shocked. What was Arella doing on Earth?

"Arella. Why is she here?" I asked.

"We'll be right there." Robin said, "Titans move out." We all went to the t-ship and flew to Titans East. My mind was racing with thoughts. Why is she here? What does she want?

By the time we were at the Titans East it was 12:30. I was shaken out of my trance by Gar who was tapping on the t-ships window. I got out and we all walked into the Titans East H.Q.

"Where is she?" Robin asked Bee, who opened the door.

"She's sitting on the couch." Bee replied. We all nodded as we walked in to Arella.

"Arella?" I asked she got up and hugged me, "Why are you here?"

"Because dear, I heard you got married. Word doesn't get to Azarath very quickly. I just learned about this last night." Arella replied. Looking at all of my friends, "Which one is you husband?"

"Gar is mom." I said taking Gar's hand and holding it tight, "But why did you come?"

"Well, it's about this law. I've never heard of it but it states that if an Azarathian girl marries a non-Azarathian boy the girl must be pregnant with a child before the girls 19th birthday, or the girl shall die a very slow painful death." Arella stated. I was shocked. I fell to my knees and hugged my stomach.

"What?" I simply stated, I was very weak from the shocking blow. Gar helped me up and hugged me tightly.

"My 19th birthday is two weeks away!" I screeched. I squeezed Gar's hand tighter. He hugged me and I cried.

"I am sorry my dear. I must go now. Bye." Arella said as she opened a portal. She stepped through and chanted, "Azarath Montien Sabula!" The portal closed with her last words. I just stood there holding Gar.

"So that means there are going to be little Raven's and Beast Boy's running around the tower?" Starfire said too enthusiastically.

"I guess so but how is Raven going to fight while being pregnant?" Robin said asked.

"Who said I was going to become pregnant!?" I screeched. Gar looked at me in shock. Everyone knew what that meant.

"No, you're not going to kill yourself!" Cyborg protested.

"Oh yeah!? I've already tried!" I screamed back. Everyone stared at me wide eyed. Gar grabbed my hands and put them behind my back. He started walking me to the door.

"Let's go." He said sharply. He pushed me into my seat of the t-car and closed the door. Once everyone was in we set off for the tower. Once we got to the tower I stormed off into my room and grabbed my knife.

"So they think the can control me? I think not." I clutched the knife and aligned it with my heart. I remembered the promise I gave Gar.

_Flashback:_

"_Gar, can you promise me something?" I asked, looking to the floor._

"_Anything Rae, you know I'm here for you." Gar said taking my other hand and lightly kissed me on the lips._

"_Please don't tell anyone about what happened last night, they'll put me in an insane asylum." I said. _

"_Of course, can you promise me something?" Gar asked in return. I nodded, "Please don't do that again. You really scared me. You're more than just a friend to me, you're my wife now! I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much."_

_End flashback:_

I dropped the knife and cried on the floor. I heard the door open and close. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gar. He looked hurt. I jumped onto him and cried. He put his hand on my back and held me tight. He placed me on my bed and lay down next to me. I cuddled with him and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I went to Nevermore:

"Raven!! You've returned!" Happy screamed and hugged me.

"I love you!! I love you all!!" Love sang as she skipped around.

"Where's intelligence?' I asked Happy.

"Oh old four-eyes? She's under that tree." Happy replied pointing to a big willow tree. I swiftly walked away and joined Intelligence under the tree.

"Oh hi Raven, thought I'd see you hear soon." She said. I sat down and nodded.

"So you heard?" I asked her. She nodded, "What can I do?!"

"Well, by law it states you have to become pregnant before your 19th birthday." She started.

"Thank you for telling me what I already know." I said in an un-amused tone.

"But, you just have to get pregnant. It doesn't say anything about conceiving the baby. I've looked it over." She simply stated.

"So I can get an abortion? And I won't die?" I asked numbly. Intelligence nodded, "Thanks for telling me this."

"No problem Raven." Intelligence said. I nodded and went back to the titan's tower.

"Everyone, please come down to the living room." I said over the intercom. Within 2 minutes everyone was in the living room, waiting for me to tell them why they were here.

"Ok. So you all know what happened yesterday. And know what Arella was talking about, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded, "Well I talked to Intelligence and she said that I just have to become pregnant. I don't have to conceive the baby.." I started out. Everyone was in shock.

"So, that means you just have to become pregnant until your 19th birthday?" Cyborg asked. I nodded.

"Wow, Rae. This is a pretty big shock. But when will we ya know……" Gar trailed off.

"Closer to my birthday so I can get an abortion." I simply stated. We all nodded and I walked to my room. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I closed my door and got out my dagger. Cutting my wrists always relieved tension inside me. I cut them and the blood oozed out of my wrists. Gar walked into the room and saw what I was doing. I winced at the pain but looked into his eyes. He came over to me and took my wrists, just above the cuts.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this? Do you like this?" Gar asked me, shaking my hands a little bit. I nodded. I was starting to cry. He let go of my right wrist and brushed away my tears.

"I just don't like the pain of my life!" I screamed throwing myself to the floor. The dagger fell off my bed and into my leg. I screamed in pain and pried it out of my leg. I quickly threw the dagger into its drawer and healed my leg. I lay on my bed and Gar came to me and put an arm on my chest. He lay down next to me and hugged me tight. He kissed my head and I kissed his lips. I cuddled next to him and fell asleep.

One week later:

"Rae, we have to you know….. do it soon." Gar told me. I nodded.

"Tonight." I stated. I looked at the ceiling. I took his hand and we walked down the hall, "Ow." I said, holding my side, "My side, it hurts. I don't… know why." My side was aching. I kept walking though. We were almost to the living room when I collapsed. Gar bent down and tried to help me up. Once I got up I had to put most of my weight on him in order to not fall down again. Gar picked me up in his arms and carried me to my room.

"My mirror.. Get my mirror." I told Gar, he did and I chanted. I was sucked into my mind.

"Intelligence!! Where are you?" I screamed. She appeared in front of me, "What's wrong with me?" I stated.

"When your birthday comes nearer and you haven't followed the law. You will get ill. It is very hard on you. I am sorry but I must go. Hurry my dear." Intelligence said. She disappeared. I stood there for a second. Then I teleported into my room.

"What's wrong Rae?" Gar asked in concern.

"Intelligent said that if I don't become pregnant soon, I will get ill." I said simply. We stood there for a minute but went to the living room once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Expect the Unexpected

Sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter and the long wait for this chapter. I ran out of ideas. Anyways I'm back and have fresh ideas. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Expect the Un-expected

(Titans Tower, Raven's P.O.V)

"So, what are we doing tonight y'all?" Cyborg said as he took a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

"I don't care. All I know is this stupid _curse _is killing me, LITERALLY!!" I spat. I was trying to read a book. Robin and Gar were playing video games as usual, and Starfire was cheering them on. Cyborg put the pizza into the oven, set the timer and sat down next to me.

"So, Rae." Cyborg began.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Uh… Uhh…." He stuttered.

"I know what you're going to say," I said sharply, "And honestly, I don't know." I trailed off when I saw everyone looking at me, "I'm going to meditate, I need to be alone." I swiftly got up and headed for the roof. There I sat on the edge and looked at the setting sun. It looked beautiful. I sighed and thought of options.

"When to do it?" I asked myself, "I guess tonight, this curse is killing me. I feel awful. I wish I'd die and get this misery over but I can't. Gar would think it was his fault. This is too hard." I rambled to myself the entire night. I realized that it was dark out so I got up and went back to the living room. Everyone was watching a movie. I sat down next to Gar. Of course he had to talk throughout the movie.

"So Rae, what are you thinking about?" He questioned. I knew he was going to say that.

"The curse," I mumbled, "Before you ask that, it will be after the movie." (A/N. They're talking about the whole curse and how she has to get pregnant.)

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Lucky guess," I joked, "I can read minds, feel emotions, remember?"

"Oh yeah. He he. My bad." He said. I nodded and we watched the rest of the movie. After the movie was over with we all went to our rooms. Gar came with me to my room because my bed was bigger. He sat on the bed and undress and so did I. Then we crawled into bed and went to kill the curse.

* * *

(Next Morning, 6:00am, Titan's Tower, Raven's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed. I quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake Gar who was snoring quietly. I took a very quick shower, brushed my hair and got dressed in civilian clothing. I teleported to the top of the tower. I had on a blue hooded jacket and blue jeans. I quickly put the hood up and flew to the edge of town. Careful not to blow my disguise, I landed behind a building and walked to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. I quickly got what I was looking for and cashed out. It was 6:30 by the time I got back to the tower. Cyborg was up making an early breakfast when I flew into to the living room.

"Watcha got there Rae?" He asked. I blushed.

"Nothing, just had to go get shampoo." I said quickly. I mentally smiled at the excuse I made up.

"That doesn't look like shampoo, unless it is in a box." He said flipping a pancake. He put down his famous pancakes and rushed over to me. Before I knew what was going on, he had already taken the bag and emptied the contents onto the table. His face fell.

"You and BB didn't? Did you?" He asked shocked. I nodded.

"I had to!! You didn't want me to die did you???" I asked sharply. He quickly shook his head. All of this emotion was building in me until I couldn't take it any longer. I fell to the floor sobbing.

"Cyborg, what am I going to do? I can't just get an abortion if I am pregnant! The doctors would sell the story to the news!!!" I wept.

"Rae, I could give you an abortion. I just need to get the stuff." Cyborg said.

"That would be kind of awkward, but I don't think I have another choice. I have to wait until after my birthday, which should give the stuff time to ship here I guess." I said as I got up.

"Yeah, Rae, remember, I'm always here for you. Now you might want to go before anyone gets up. Here's your stuff." Cyborg said as he handed me the box of pregnancy tests. I hugged him and ran to my room.

I took one of the tests out of the box. I was anxious to see the results. I had to wait two minutes. The minutes felt like hours but finally it was done. I looked at it and then the key. _One line: Negative….. Two line's: Positive._

I saw two lines, which meant I was pregnant. I was shocked and relieved at the same time. I gripped my bathroom sink for support. When I was finally able to breath right, I put the pregnancy test on the sink and went to the living room.

"You are pregnant?" Cyborg asked shocked. I nodded, "That quickly?"

"Well, that wasn't the first time we've done that." I said looking at the floor. His jaw dropped, "It could have been even before we got married. Crap, shouldn't have said that." I mentally smacked myself. I thought that Cyborg was going to faint.\, but he didn't.

"Rae, just to make sure, can I give you an ultra-sound?" Cyborg asked. I thought about it for a minute but agreed. Cyborg left the eggs and pancakes on the counter as we headed off to the medical bay.

Once we got there Cyborg gave me an ultra-sound. I couldn't see the screen but he could. He sighed in relief.

"Thankfully, it wasn't when you and BB first had sex. The baby hasn't developed yet so thankfully we still have time. You're one lucky girl Rae." Cyborg said looking at my face. I didn't agree with him about the lucky girl part.

"I'm probably one of the most _UN luckiest _girls ever. Saying I've been hurt a lot in my life. Now we might want to get back into the living room before the others find out that we aren't there." I said.

"Rae, you're going to have to tell them sometime." Cyborg said as he gave me a towel to rub off the gel on my stomach.

"I know, I will tonight, but I have to tell Gar that first." I added. He nodded and helped me up. We walked out of the medical room and into the living room. I got my herbal tea and sat on the couch, staring at the wall. Just then I heard the door open. Gar came in and sat next to me. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Gar, I've got to tell you something very important." I said. He looked into my eyes.

"What is it Rae?" He asked sweetly.

"Well," I began, "I'm pregnant. We just have to wait until my birthday is over until I can get an abortion. That gets time for Cyborg to get all of the meds needed for it so he can give me an abortion." Gar looked a little shocked but nodded. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. We sat there for a moment before he morphed into a kitten and sat on my lap. I laughed and the little green kitten purred. Soon Robin and Starfire came in and sat down on the couch next to Gar and me. We all watched T.V. until breakfast was ready.

"Ok y'all breakfast is ready." Cyborg yelled. The little kitten jumped off my lap and ran to a seat at the table. He quickly morphed into his human self and took tofu eggs. Everyone went to the table except me. Everyone was eating until they noticed I wasn't joining them.

"What's wrong Rae? You going to eat anything?" Robin said. I shook my head, "Got something on your mind?"

"Oh yeah." I said, staring at the wall with my arms folded.

"You going to tell us?" He asked again.

"No, not now at least." I said. He nodded and everyone went back to eating. The day passed quickly and day soon turned to night.

* * *

"Rae, now's a good time to tell everyone." Cyborg reassured me. I nodded. Everyone was watching T.V. I quickly sat down, Cyborg sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and cleared my throat. That got everyone's attention.

"Ok, you know this curse I'm dealing with right?" I asked, everyone nodded, "Well, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." Robin and Starfire's jaws dropped almost to the floor, "You don't want me to die right? Never mind I already know the answer. Anyway, Cyborg is going to order the stuff to give me an abortion the day after my birthday so this curse won't kill me." By the time I was finished, everyone was out of their shock mode.

"I already ordered everything." Cyborg added. Everyone just nodded and watched T.V with a blank expression. It was 9pm when I decided to go to sleep. About a half an hour later I saw a little cat figure crawl into my bed. I grabbed him and snuggled with him until we were both in a deep sleep.

* * *

OK end of 2nd longest chapter I've ever written. Lol, anyways, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'm going to update, hopefully soon. Please Review, I love reviews. Hope you liked it!

BBandRaven4ever


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Suprise

Sorry, I haven't written in forever. I've been very busy with dance classes. Anyway, I'm back and ready to write more. On with the story!

Chapter 11: Birthday Surprises

(Titan's Tower, Raven's Birthday, Raven's P.O.V)

It was 7am, I opened my eyes and looked around my room. I got up and looked around, Gar wasn't on my bed. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower.

_Meanwhile…_

"C'mon, we have to hurry up! Raven would walk in here at any minute!" Gar screeched. He was putting presents on the coffee table. Robin was bustling about setting the table, Starfire was flying around hanging up streamers that shimmered blue, gold, violet, and black, and Cyborg was cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles.

"Breakfast feast is done! And my fantastic 12 layer cake!" Cyborg said as he put everything on the table. Robin made final preparations on the table while Starfire was finishing up with decorations. Gar looked at everything, it looked perfect for Raven's birthday party.

"I'm going to see if Raven's up yet, you guys can finish up what you are doing." Gar said walking out the door. I went down the hall and turned the corner. He quickly morphed into a fly and flew under her door. He saw that her bed was unmade and she wasn't in it. He heard the shower turn off and the curtain open. Gar quickly and swiftly flew back under the door and sped to the living room.

"She's out of her bed and she's getting out of the shower as we speak." Gar said, everyone gave him a weird look, "I heard the shower stop and the shower curtain open. I didn't go into her bathroom."

"Yeah, sure." Cyborg said. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Anyway, she will be here any minute, quick everyone hide, I'll close the blinds." Gar said. Everyone nodded and hid behind the couch. Gar closed the blinds and joined all the other Teens.

_Meanwhile…_

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe that I was 19 years old. I was the youngest of the Titans. Cyborg was 21, Robin was 21 also, Starfire was 20, and Gar was 20. I sighed, looking at my pale face, and violet hair and eyes. I looked a little older than I did when I first joined the Teen Titans, my eyes did not look as emotionless as they had when I was younger. I was about two inches taller than I was when I first joined. Gar on the other hand hit a growth spurt and is a little taller than I, although he is still the jokester like he was when he was young. Robin hadn't changed much, and neither did Starfire. Cyborg seemed more mature then he was when he was an older teen, but other than that he hadn't changed. I took a final look in the mirror, and walked out of my room. It was surprisingly quiet. I shook off the feeling and headed to the living room. I opened the door and saw it was dark. I switched on the lights to hear loud noises.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, I jumped back in surprise and looked around. Everyone was smiling and there were balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Look Rae, it's my famous 12 layer cake, filled with 12 different flavors. Chocolate, Vanilla, Coffee, Buttermilk, Peanut Butter…" Cyborg went on and on and on about his 12 layer cake with 12 different flavors.

"You guys did this all for me?" I asked shyly. They all nodded.

"You are our friend, yes?" Starfire said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, and you're like a little sis to me." Cyborg added.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're my girlfriend, plus you're my friend." Gar said, giving me his present.

"You're all of our friends Raven. Of course we'd do this for you." Robin said, "Well. How about you open your presents?" I nodded in agreement as we headed over to where the presents were stacked. There were big presents and little ones, skinny, and tall. All of them were wrapped in shiny violet wrapping paper. I opened the one from Gar. It was a little pendant with a raven on it. I hugged him and opened the rest of my presents. After I was done opening gifts, we had breakfast and cake. I got a bunch of presents, a new book from Robin, music from Cyborg, soft lavender perfume from Starfire, and Gar got me a pendant. It had a violet raven in the middle, surrounded by a silver circle. I got other gifts too. After we were done eating, we watched T.V until it was time for lunch.

"Hey y'all, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Cyborg announced, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gar questioned.

"All- You- Can- Eat- PIZZA!!!" They both shouted together.

"Well, it's up to the birthday girl. What do you sat Raven?" Robin asked me. I looked at everyone. They were all looking at me.

"Sounds ok I guess." I said in my monotone voice. Cyborg and Gar looked like two cartoons as they ran to the t-car. Robin went out the door, followed by Starfire, and trailing behind them was me. We all ate pizza, and came back to Titans Tower. Everyone watched Wicked Scary 15 and 3 quarters. After that was done, we all went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Operation

Sorry I haven't written in forever, my computer decided it would be fun to stop working, so I had to get it fixed. Well, the show MUST go on, so here's the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Operation**

(10 am, Raven's POV)

When I got to the living room, everyone seemed to be doing something. Robin was flipping through the t.v stations, with his arm around Starfire, and Gar and Cyborg were having their daily fight over what to cook. I silently went to the cupboard and got out a tea bag. I put water into the kettle and turned on the stove. I had to admit, I was a nervous wreck, on the inside. Since it was after my birthday, I had to get an abortion today.

'Wahoo, lucky me.' I thought to myself. I didn't like this whole curse but it was what I had to go through. I pondered in my thoughts asking myself so many questions. I was pulled back into reality when I heard my tea kettle singing. I poured the hot water into my mug and took a refreshing sip.

'Mmn, Rasberry.' I thought. I sat down at the table and started reading a book, '' Nobleman'' was the title. (A.N. I don't know if that is a real book or not). I looked around to see that the boys weren't arguing, but were cooking at different ends of the kitchen. I looked back into my book and started reading. About 30 minutes passed when the alarm went off. Robin ran over to the computer and started punching buttons furiously.

"It's Plasmus, he's down town causing havock again. Titans, GO!!" Robin bellowed as we all went to go put Plasmus back in jail.

*******************************************************

Robin was throwing Bird-a-rangs at the villan as I was throwing a car at him. Gar morphed into a ram and charged the goo ball. He ended up getting stuck in him. Starfire had to fly through Plasmus in order to get him out.

"Thanks Star." He said graciously as he wiped himself off. I got tired of fighting Plasmus with no luck so I decided to end the battle. I turned into my soulself and went inside Plasmus. He erupted purple goo as he fell unconcious on the cold concrete. The Fed's were quick to respond and put Plasmus back to jail. Everyone went back to the tower and collapsted after the exsausting fight.

*********************************************************

I went up to the rooftop and watched the waves. I sat there, looking, and looking. I pondered over questions again. Letting them hit me like the waves were hitting Titans Island. I heard a door open and close behind me. I heard heavy footsteps behind me as they drew closer. They stopped and someone sat next to me.

"Scared Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"A little." I said, looking at him. He could tell that I was more scared than I had said.

"Well Don't be, I know what I'm doing, you'll be fine." He said with a little concern in his vioce. I smiled weakly and asked him one word.

"When?" I said. He sighed.

"Right now would be the best time." He answered. Cyborg got up and extended his hand. I took it as he helped me up. We walked back into the tower again. We headed to the medical wing. He gave me time to change into a hospital gown as he told the others. I sighed as I put the loose garment on and sat on the bed.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride." I murmured. I heard footsteps as I looked to the door. It was Gar, he walked over to the bed and took my hand.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." He said in a very calm and soothing voice.

"Thanks Gar." I said looking him in the eye.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For being there when I really need you, in the past, the present, and the future." I said. A lone tear slid down my pale cheek. Gar wiped it away with his gloved finger.

"Don't cry Rae, it'll be ok. I'll be here when you wake up." He said caressing my hair. I smiled.

"Ok BB, you gotta go, have to get Raven into surgery." Cyborg said, bursting through the door. Both Gar and I looked at him.

"Ok, I'll see you when you wake up, ok Rae?" He said. I noded as he walked out of the room. Cyborg got out all of his equiptment and got an IV ready with a sedative. He carefully stuck the needle into my arm and waited for the meds to put me asleep. In about 5 minutes I was consumed in darkness.

***********************************************************

_30 minutes later...._

(BB's POV)

"Man, what's taking Cyborg so long!" I said, pacing around the small waiting room. Starfire was reading a magazine and Robin was reading the newspaper, "How long has it been?"

"BeastBoy, it's been 30 minutes, it's going to be about another hour." Robin said. (A.N. Ok I don't know how long it takes to get an abortion because I've never had one,so I'm saying this)

"Oh." I said flatly. I huffed and morphed into a kitten. The floor was cold so I jumped up onto one of the chairs and curled up into a ball. I stared at the wall for what seemed like to days when Cyborg came out of the Medical Bay. I quicky jumped off the couch and onto the floor.

"Well everything went fine, but she'll need to rest for a couple days. She should wake up in the next 20 minutes or so."Cyborg said. Everyone nodded as I ran into the med bay. I looked at Raven who was quietly laying on the bed. I jumped up on the bed and curled up at her feet,just staring at her. She look so lifeless. I concentrated on the light beeps of the heart moniter and waited for her to wake up

Ok That was chapter 12. Again I'm really sorry for the long delay. Please Review! Reviews will make me write faster knowing people want to hear more. Peace out!


End file.
